Game Of Seduction
by StRwBrRySpIcE
Summary: She made the game, she made the rules. The one and only rule. The rule? NEVER fall in love. It sounded easy. But will she be the one to break her own rule and lose her own game --- just because of one single person?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue. 

A/n: Yeah.. I know. Your all thinking: Why is she starting another story when she doesn't even keep up with the ones she already has? I don't know why. Anyways...

In a Game of Seduction~

Prologue

So...um...yeah. That's about all I can say right now. I am terribly, terribly confused and haven't any idea what to do. My friends, although they try to help, aren't helping by saying "I told ya so" and "I knew your game was a bad idea."

But of course..._they_ played the game too and if I point that out then "Well we only did it for you." Phfft. Yeah right. They only did it for me. I mean....don't get me wrong...I love my friends, we're inseparable. But I mean....come on. They didn't do it just for me. I know they didn't. So I simply say it to them. "Yeah right. Nice try."

And then they just laugh at me and say... "Well it _wasn't_ your best idea Lily." And I have to agree with them, and I end up laughing along with them. It feels good to laugh. But then I see _him_ and I can't laugh anymore because I remember my problem. What problem? Ack! That stupid game that's what. What game? That stupid game that _I_ had to come up with and had to make the rules. The same game that I lost and broke the rules. And come on. There was only one rule and I broke it and lost my own game. Pathetic. Even worse? It gave me this stupid problem, just because I broke the stupid rule.

The rule? Never fall in love. The problem? You get it. Now you know my problem, the rule, and the game. Well...kinda the game. It would've been _great_ fun if my part of the game would have ended up like my friends' part of the game. Mind you _they_ broke the rule too. But not until _after_ they won the game, unlike me, who had to break it _before_ winning. 

See? That's another problem. I always want to win. And so I only made one rule. A rule I would _never_ break. But I broke it anyways and lost my own game. Of course, maybe I'll find a loop hole and can say I didn't lose. But the problem with that? I can't say the rules said you couldn't fall in love afterwards... and I can't say "you fell in love with him and just didn't know it until you won the game." I can't say any of this because I didn't put any of it in the rules. Why? Don't ask. My one easy rule, NEVER FALL IN LOVE, and I broke it. But you see, never-fall-in-love- doesn't say anything about when not too. Of course, it does say "never" but I already tried that and they just said " Well hey... rules in a game only last as long as the game is played, right?" Well...yeah. And then I say "But... then I'm not breaking the rule anymore." And they say " Yeah but you _did_ break it during the game." And once again, we all start laughing until I see him again. Him. I never said who that was. Oh, it was that stupid... stupid ... stupid ... prat. He's so stupid that I hate him. Or I did. Or I do. 

See? That's even more of a problem... sometimes I hate him and sometimes I love him. Even worse...again....he hates me. And that just about breaks my heart.

Eugh. Ack! Grr! I NEED SERIOUS (no pun... you'll get it later) HELP!!! And to think...It was only a game of seduction. 

~*~*~*

Yes...I know it's short...not my fault...it's a prologue. 


	2. And here's the deal

****

A/N: I'm trying to get updates on my stories....I'm getting tired of typing right now...that's k though. Thanks for all the reviews.

A Game Of Seduction ~Chapter 2

So....Yeah. I tried to tell you about everything before but it didn't exactly work. I kinda forgot to explain the game. So I'm going to do it now. See, we all put names on little pieces of paper. Only four names, four boys that hated us, and we hated them. Popular boys, mind you. So why'd we hate each other then? Simple. They were prats. They thought they were better then everyone else and they showed it. So anyways, I drew out my name and groaned. I had gotten the worst one out of all of them. The game? We had to make the guy we drew go out with us for a week. And then we had to dump him. Easy right? Yeah. That's what I thought.

And yeah. So I broke the easy "Never Fall in Love" rule. And now I love. Kinda. And as I said, he hates me. Why does he hate me? Well he wouldn't anymore if it wasn't for this STUPID GAME! You see, I would have won. We were dating but then my friends caught me staring at him "all glassy eyed" as they put it. They asked why and I said "Because". But they saw right through me. Or maybe it was the piece of paper that had his name in little hearts that was sitting in front of me?

Whatever gave it away gave it away just a little to soon. One more day and I would've one. Of course, my friends didn't dump there choices either...but hey...by that time the game was over. The worst part? The consequence of breaking that rule. He had to be told about the bet. And now he hates me. And he said it right to my face...._after_ he new I loved him. 

Well, now you know about the whole thing, but beings I have nothing better to do. I *could* explain it ALL a little better. I guess it all started about 2 months ago. The four of us, Elly, Emmy, Riley and me were all sitting in the dormitories, bored. We were so bored that for the last five minutes we were laughing at how all of our names ended in "y". EllY, EmmY, RileY, and LilY. Yep. Weird....trust me, I know. And then we were laughing at the fact that Riley and Lily kinda rhyme, even though they kinda all do, and then Elly and Emmy both start with "E". Of course, Elly and Emmy aren't really their real names. Elly's real name is Elaine, but don't EVER call her that because she absolutely hates it, even the teachers don't call her that. Usually we spell her name Elli. But we changed it just for that day and just for this paragraph so we could say our names all ended in "y", don't ask. Emmy's real name is pretty easy to guess, Emily. You can call her that, she doesn't mind, but we don't much. It's more "fun" this way I guess. 

Riley and Emmy are twins. They both have blonde hair and olive colored eyes. Elli has brown hair and brown eyes. And I have red hair and green eyes.** (A/n: I realize that when I first posted this chapter I had red eyes instead of green...they're green...I really did know that, I was just talking when I shuda been typing.)**

Anyways. That's the day we made up that game. The four names we used were "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

I got Potter. Riley got Remus, Emmy got Black and Elli got Peter. They're all good looking, I guess, truthfully, even at the time, I had to admit James was probably the cutest, Sirius was a very close second. Then Remus and then Peter. James and Sirius looked a lot alike. They both have black hair and blue eyes. James' hair is short and messier thought and Sirius' eyes are a much much much lighter blue. James' eyes are so blue you could get lost in them...forever...and ever...and...I'm going shut up now.

Remus has sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes (what is it with them and blue eyes?) but nothing close to James'. James' are so much...ack. Shutting up. Peter has light blonde hair and BROWN eyes. They're pranksters but yet...the most popular guys in all of Hogwarts.

And although I kinda told you how my friends part of the game ended, you still should hear the details. They ARE hilarious. And I made a slight error and when Elli read this she screamed at me for it. ELLI DID NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES FALL IN LOVE WITH PETER PETTIGREW. Got it?

Well whatever. I hated James but it was a known fact that he had had a "thing" for me. Not a big thing, just a "thing". So I didn't think this would be very hard. Simple. Of course, now he hates me but hey. He _had_ a "thing" for me then. 

So, I guess now you want to hear the story. Not me babbling, even though I was just filling you in. 

So here we go......

****

A/N: I realize this is REALLY REALLY short and it's kinda a second prologue, but it isn't. I'll try to get more up really soon!

~*Luv*~


	3. And the Game Begins

****

A/N: Ok...I'm so sorry about the whole authors note thing...but anyways. It's all fixed now. Thanx for all the reviews!! They mean a lot to me. And most the chapters will be longer now.. those were more like introductions and junk...

LindsayC~ I didn't take you as being rude or anything when you said that. And I realize that you were just pointing it out!! And thanx SO much for doing that b/c .. well... just b/c. Thanx so much for reviewing!!

Game of Seduction~ Chapter 2

Ok... so us girls, being so pretty and popular and junk, (Hey! I don't mean to sound conceited, although, I realize that I do.) but anyways, with us being like that you'd think "How hard can it possibly be to get guys to like you?" Well, see that's the problem.

They hate us. Well, maybe they don't. I don't know, but I'm just saying, we don't get along. I guess over the years it was: We hate them, they hate us, we hate each other. Of course, things don't stay that simple. Because now, I'm starting to think that it's "We hate them." Yup, I'm pretty sure that's what it is. So ok... I've decided they **don't_ hate_** us. Maybe just dislike us? Or who knows. Maybe they're all deeply in love with us. Tch. Yeah.. right. 

My point is, that if they don't hate us like we hate them then this is going to be a worse experience for us then it will be for them. I suppose. I don't know what I suppose. Actually, I suppose I'm babbling right now because I'm overly tired and this totally boring day is finally over. But I guess I'm tired for the planning we did. You see?? We planned this whole thing out. And tomorrow... we put the plans to action.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we woke up that morning (It was a Sunday, so we didn't have any classes.), we started getting ready. We did our hair and our make-up. It wasn't that hard, I'm mean we did them how we normally did. But this is were the "seduction" mode kicks in. Our outfits? Well...I'd never normally wear it out in public. I had on a SUPER short denim skirt with a thick leather belt around the top and my shirt was a sleeveless tan shirt that formed a triangle at my belly button. All four of us had belly button rings, that was "part" of the point of wearing short shirts. The back of the shirt what basically were the shirt tied together in the back, so most of my back was exposed. And then I had big hoop earrings, that were gold, in my ears. For shoes I don't remember what I had on, probably my high black shoes. 

The other three girls were wearing equally "slutty" outfits. I guess they weren't really "slutty", I mean I just wouldn't normally were that shirt, with that skirt. Ya know? I mean, pants with that shirt, I had done, that skirt and a sweatshirt or something, I'd done. But not that shirt, with that skirt. And I do realize that I'm babbling and whatnot. So.. moving on.

This is were the "plan" was put into action. We knew that the four boys would be down in the common room right about now. And so we simply going to walk right past them, sit down for a few minutes, and then leave the common room. It really was a simple plan. And after we did that, it was every girl on her own, but we always made the first move together. 

So we walked down the stairs, quietly, so no one would notice us, and sure enough, the boys were sitting there doing...who-knows-what. They were sitting around, two of them on the ground and two on one of the couches. We were going over to a table in the corner. Conveniently, walking right past them. They couldn't miss us. No way, no how. And, of course, them, being 17 year-old-boys, **did**notice us. If was funny, really, to see their reactions. I mean, these four girls all wearing either really short skirt or really short shorts, or something like that **would**attract some attention, I guess, especially if they walk RIGHT past you. 

Once we walked past them, totally ignoring them mind you, we sat down in a corner. The four boys just **happened** to have perfect views of us. We talked for a little bit, I don't remember what about, but we **did** talk. And then we just up and left. Just like that. Once we got out of the common room, we all bursted out laughing. We continued to walk around for awhile, we didn't exactly know **where** we were going, we were just going. Whatever. 

Whatever, whatever, whatever. It doesn't really matter where we were going, it was fun and we went and came back later. Of course, we did get some quite...odd... stares but you know...it's all good. And James obviously noticed me because when we came back in he wouldn't stop staring at me. And I of course, couldn't help but notice that he looked just a teeny bit cute. Go figure. It **does** sound like some I would do.

But again, whatever. That's my new favorite word by the way. Once we _did_ get back into the common room we all ran up to the dormitories to change. It's harder then you think, walking around for and hour and a half in short shorts (that are also low cut), short skirts and like, four or five inch heels. Trust me. I wasn't planning on dressing like this much but ya know, if it made me win our little "game"

I mentally scolded myself for thinking he was cute earlier It was NOT the time to get an attraction to James Potter. After the game, FINE! But not now. Of course, I always reminded myself that after they, at least, if I won, which I was going to, but anyways, after the games, he wouldn't like me to much anyways so it would never **really** be a good time to have an attraction to him. If you would go a little farther into the game, the main idea was basically to make them love us, weren't we mean? But hey, it was all fun. We didn't really think about the fact that someone would be getting hurt, and I certainly didn't think it was going to be me. 

After we changed, me into low hip-hugger blue jeans and a light blue peasant top, we heard a knock on the dormitory door. 

"Which one?" I whispered.

"Dunno." Was the whispered reply I got.

It was James.

"Oh, Hi. What are you doing up here?"

"Well geez, I'm sorry that I came to see how you were."

Ugh. I knew at that second this game was going to be a LOT harder then I initially thought. I simply told myself not to loose my temper. I could here the other four girls giggling like mad from inside one of the beds, I didn't know which cuz they had pulled all the curtains and I was going to stand there inspecting them to figure it out. 

"I was **just** asking Ok? It's not everyday you come up to the girls dormitory, at least, not to see us, unless it's to play a prank."

"Well then, do you want me to leave?"

I sighed, annoyed. " I never said that."

"You implied it."

"I did not. When did I apply that."

"You just did. I don't know."

"If you don't know _when_ I implied it, you can't say I ever did."

"Ok, fine. I got the feeling I wasn't wanted."

"You aren't." Oops. That was stupid. Stupid Lily, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Now you've implied it."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"Don't act stupid, oh wait, you aren't acting are you?"

"Ha-ha-ha. I'm laughing so much."

"Why? Did you just see yourself in that mirror that's over there." I asked, pointing to a mirror that showed his cute reflection. I did NOT just think that. I didn't. 

"No, actually I just saw you."

"Hmm. That's weird, because when you saw me earlier you didn't seem to be laughing, I didn't actually know anyone's jaw could drop **that** much." I pushed him out of the dormitory, he wasn't really in it anyways, if he had been I wouldn't have been able to push him.

Once he was out I slammed the door. The other three girls came out from their hiding spots. It turns out they were in my bed. 

"Going well I see."

"Shut up." I said, but not before bursting into giggles. 

****

A/N: I started writing this chapter...a LONG time ago. A very long time ago, I guess. I kinda forgot about it but I'm trying to update a bunch today, so I finished it. I realize it's still pretty short, but I'm really trying to make it longer. I'm sorry about the wait. Please Review!!

~*Luv*~


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Ok, first off, I'm SO sorry. I haven't updated for awhile and decided to see if I actually still had an account when I realized that I had quiet a few reviews (maybe not to recent.. but still reviews) I decided that I'd write chapters for all my stories TONIGHT... this is my 2nd one and its 12:30... haha..lol..

GAME OF SEDUCTION

After getting over the hysterical laughing fit the meeting with James put me in I decided that I check up and make sure all my homework was done for tomorrow. After checking my homework I fell back onto my bed with an exasperated sigh. I was bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.

"I'm bored," I announced.

"Mmm. That's lovely."

"Someone give me some sympathy."

At that point, or somewhere close to that point, Riley came running back into the dormitory after having left five minutes ago.

"Oh my gosh you guys!! Guess what?"

We sat straight up, hoping for some interesting news. "There's going to be a party in the common room."

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. "What's so great about that?" Riley threw a pillow at me. "Don't you get it? It'll be a _perfect_ chance to 'flaunt' ourselves."

Elli spoke up. "She's got a point Lil."

"Yeah, but I hate common room parties. They're boring and pointless."

"But now this one has a point." 

__

Uh-oh. They had me." I rolled over and rolled off my bed landing on my feet. I walked groggily to the bathroom to get ready.

"Hey," Emmy spoke, "You said you were bored."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I yelled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Down in the common room I sighed, flopping myself down in one of the feathery chairs. I was already bored and we had just gotten here.

"You look bored," James Potter replied, sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Gee, good observation."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a way to get rid of him when I remembered that I didn't want to. I sat up straighter. This game would have been so much easier if _ I_ could have just asked him out. I thought about it for a minute. Why couldn't I? It wasn't one of the rules, was it? No, I had made the rules.

As if one cue or in some badly written movie Riley came bounding over to me and whispered in my ear. "We've decided that the guy has to ask the girl out."

I glared at her. Could they read my mind or what. She left and I looked up at James and smiled. How was I going to get him to ask me out?

"So. . ." I started, not knowing what to say. Maybe if I hinted at going out with him....

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked, I perked up. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Nothing. Why?" He shrugged. "We have a game and I was wondering if you and your friends were coming. I nodded, my hope fallen. This, I told myself, would be the only time I'd be disappointed about James not asking me out. 

"Mmm. We'll probably come. You know, I wouldn't miss you play for the world," I flirted.

"You wouldn't?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"Uh-uh," I responded, glancing up to him to see what was going to happen. He got closer to me. 

"Most people wouldn't." I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. He ran his finger along my jaw and leaned closer to me. I looked up nervously. Why was I nervous? Why was I getting weird feeling for James Potter all of a sudden. 

I was not falling in love.

Not now.

Not _him._

I bit my lip and he leaned closer, his lips just centimeters away from mine. 

__

I can't be starting to have feelings for James Potter, I warned myself.

****

A/n: Please R/R. I'll update ASAP!!


End file.
